Frank Heffley
'Franklin Robertson Maurice Edward Alexander David Eric Jedediah Mumford Thomas Jackson John Dennis Carl Wilson Heffley '''is one of the main characters of the [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series)|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid series]]. He is Greg's, Rodrick's, and Manny's unpredictable and serious father. He is the husband of Susan Heffley and the elder brother of Joe Heffley and Gary Heffley. Personality Frank is over-possessed, argumentative, critical, over-reactive, shrill, irritable, insecure, easily-bothered, ill-tempered, shallow, and emotional. He is constantly bothered and troubled by very small matters, such as Rodrick's typing skills and Greg's silly mistakes, and always want his sons to look good in front of his boss, a very small matter that Frank constantly gets worked up about; this shows that, like his son, he is shallow and worries about what other people think about him rather than what he thinks about himself. He is very serious and over-possessed in the fact that if his sons do something that irritates him ever so slightly, it makes him become incredibly serious and critical of their behavior. He is a hard worker, and has a poor relationship with all of his sons, since the three cannot relate to each other at all in any way possible, nor can they relate to Frank himself. Frank has a very strong interest in American history, proven by the fact that he builds a Civil War battlefield in his spare time. He does not let anybody into the furnace room where the Civil War battlefield is housed, as he is extremely cautious about what he lets people do to his battlefield as he thinks it can be easily ruined. Greg also explains that his father can't buy anything without his mother's permission in Cabin Fever. Appearance ''Book'' The book's illustrations depict Frank with an elliptical face, wearing a tie and suit with a few strands of hair falling down in his face. Sometimes, Greg illustrates his father wearing boxer shorts and a vest, but this is only when his father goes to bed. He also sometimes wears a cap on his head. ''Online Book'' In the online version, he looks nearly the same, except that there are many little strands of hair on the back of his head. ''In Film'' In the movie, like everybody else in his family, Frank has rough brown hair, and light skin. He usually wears business outfits, just like he does in the books and online version. Gallery Frank Pants.PNG|Frank looking for his pants. Frank Computer.PNG|Frank working in his office with Greg on his back. Frank speaks.PNG|Frank telling Greg about his work through a parental speaker. Bad Time to screw up.PNG Mr. Mitchell with Frank Heffley.png|Frank talking with Mr. Mitchell Frank Heffley.jpg|Frank himself. Steve Zahn-Frank Heffley.jpg|Frank in the movie. Trivia *Frank is hinted to be an office worker in many of the books, and he is shown to be working in a office in The Third Wheel, however its not said where he works and what his profession is. *Frank is a junk-food addict, therefore implying that he may have a high cholesterol level. This is considered rather ironic as Frank is not depicted as being overweight. Although it's possible he may have a high metabolism. *If you look clearly on page 3 in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie Diary, Frank appears to be half-bald meaning Jeff Kinney originally didn't intend for him to have hair. *He is implied to suffer from gephysrophobia in The Long Haul. * He favors Rodrick just like his uncle Arthur. References Category:Characters Category:The Heffley Family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Main Characters